My Love
by Yamato Hatake
Summary: Kasih sayang antara Sasuke dan Sakura setelah menikah, bagaimana kisahnya? Baca aja oke! Read and Review please...


My Love

Title: My Love

Rate: T

Genre: Humor,Romance,Family

Pairing: SasuSaku

Happy Reading!

Pagi yang tenang menyelimutidesa konoha. Warga desa berselisih di jalan sampai melempar senyum pagi yang sangat tentram. Di sebuah rumah yang mungil namun bersih dan asri itu, terjadi sesuatu hal yang merusak segala ketenangan pagi.

"REYYYY! HABISKAN SARAPANMU CEPAT! NANTI KAU TERLAMBAT PERGI KE AKADEMI! CEPAAAAAT!" teriak seorang perempuan yang bernama Sakura." "Sebentar lagi Kaa-san" jawab Rey, anak semata wayang Sakura.

Hah? Sakura punya anak? Bagaimana bisa?

Yap! Sakura sudah menikah dengan Sasuke dan menghasilkan seorang anak yang bernama Rey Uchiha. Ok back to story

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan Rey?" tanya Sakura kepada anaknya. "Oh, hay Kaa-san. Aku hanya menyiapkan buku buku untuk di bawa ke akademi nanti." jawab Rey tanpa melihat ke arah Sakura. "Oh, baiklah. Kaa-san ingin membangunkan Tou-san mu dulu. Sarapannya di habiskan ya," ucap Sakura sambil berlalu pergi tanpa menunggu jawaban dari anaknya itu.

SKIP TIME

Di kamar

Sakura berjalan ke dekat ranjang kingsize miliknya dan mendapatkan sesosok mayat #di bunuh Sasuke# sesosok manusia dengan wajah yang tenang dan damai sedang tertidur. Terdengar dengkuran halus dari mulutnya. Sakura terus berjalan sampai di dekat ranjangnya. Ketika telah sampai di dekat ranjangnya dia menyingkap selimut yang menyelimuti orang tersebut sambil membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga manusia tersebut "Sasuke-kun, bangun... sudah pagi" suara lembut Sakura menyapu daun telinga laki laki yang bernama Sasuke tersebut. "Ngghh" hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir merah Sasuke. Sakura yang sudah tau sifat suaminya ini langsung mengambil nafas panjang laluuu... "SASUKEEEEE... BANGUN SUDAH PAGI! KALAU KAU TIDAK BANGUN TIDAK AKAN KU MASAKKAN SUP TOMAT UNTUKMU! DAN KAU MEMASAK MAKANAN UNTUKMU SENDIRI SELAMA 2 BULAN" ledak Sakura yang sudah muak dengan sifat suaminya yang susah bangun.

Di tempat lain dan jam yang sama

"Hinata-chan? apa tadi terjadi gempa?" ucap naruto yang merasakan getaran kecil di rumahnya. "Ah? hanya perasaan mu saja mungkin Naruto," ucap hinata sembari tetap mencuci piring bekas makan keluarga kecil mereka.

Kembali ke SasuSaku

"Baiklah aku bangun sekarang Sakura," ucap Sasuke sambil duduk dari tidurnya. "Ya sudah! Cepat cuci mukamu dan sarapan. Sudah ku siapkan di bawah" ucap Sakura seraya meninggalkan kamar, namun tangan kekar Sasuke mencegah Sakura untuk beranjak dari situ. "Apa kau lupa sesuatu sayang?" ucap Sasuke sambil berdiri dan merapat ke tubuh istrinya. "Tidak mungkin ku lupa syarat pagi itu sayang," ucap Sakura sambil mengecup bibir Sasuke.

Sasuke menerima perlakuan istrinya. Lama mereka saling mengecap rasa dalam mulut masing masing, hinggaaaa... "EHEM! kalau ingin bermesraan tolong tutup pintunya. Dasar orang tua tidak sopan!" ucap Rey sambil mengembungkan wajahnya. "Aku pergi dulu." ucapnya seraya turun ke lantai pertama. "E-eh.. biar Kaa-san antar sampai pintu sayang," ucap Sakura, namun langsung di tolak sama Rey. "Tidak usah! Kaa-san lanjutkan saja ciuman Kaa-san yang tertunda tadi sama Tou-san. Ya sudah ya! Sampai jumpa nanti siang!" ucap Rey dan hilang di belokan ke tangga.

"Sudah! Tidak selamanya dia anak kecil kan Sakura?" ucap Sasuke seraya memeluk Sakura dari belakang. "Iya juga sih! Tapi aku benar-benar tidak menyangka dia mewarisi sifat mu semua Sasuke!" ucap Sakura sambil memegang tangan Sasuke yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Tapi aku bersyukur bisa mendapat anak seperti Rey, dan istri yang cantik dan baik seperti mu Sakura. Because you are my love" ucap Sasuke "Aku juga beruntung bisa mempunyai anak seperti Rey dan suami yang baik dan sempurna seperti mu. You are my love too" ucap Sakura sambil mengecup bibir Sasuke singkat. Mereka pun berciuman dengan mesranya...

FIN

Author's bacot: On

huaaaa minna bagaimana fic kali ini? Humornya pasti tidak terasa ya? yahh... yama memang tidak pantas buat fic humor, #pundung# tapi yama terkesan. Dari semua fic yang yama buat. Ini fic yang paling yama suka. Yeyeeyeye... #guling2# ya sudah dech.. yama minta reviewnya minna.. please jangan di flame ya... Arigatou...


End file.
